Sigma Technology
Sigma Technology consists on the technology that allowed the conception of special units and structures. It was discovered by Eric Chanikov, a scientist, in 1908 just after the explosion caused by Nikola Tesla's "Death Ray". Although it was not designed for war puposes, one man, Upton Julius, tried to used it to build a powerful army of creatures in order to take over the world. Origin In the year 1908, on the Tunguska region of Siberia Dr. Chanikov participated on the weapon test of scientist Nikola Tesla's "Death Ray". This caused the explosion of the Tunguska Event. The weapon was later dismantled, but by unknown methods the explosion led to the existance of the new emerging Sigma Technology, with the first appeareance of the original Sigma chamber. Development The Sigma Technology was first only the original Sigma chamber from which a two animal DNAs where combined to build one creature even more powerful. The original Sigma chamber controlls all the creatures it creates, and so controls Rex due to he was exposed to its blast, but only from a limited distance. That is why, when Rex was living in the United States, it wasn't within the range of the Sigma chamber signature. Later on, the Sigma chamber was used as a model to create other structures and units using its technology and replicating the building of craetures into a sophisticated system. This system starts with lab, which is the key to the Sigma Technology, where units and structure blueprints are adquired to be built, and creatures are built out on the creature chamber, which can only be possible with it. The henchmen built at the Lab will build the other useful structures that will help out gathering resources, defend the base against hostile attacks, researching improves to finally build the creatures. The creatures are controlled from the Lab, but they must be within range of the signal transmitted by it. The Lab signature can be extended by an special structure, the Creature Controller. At some point, Chanikov and his scientists though that they might need Sigma Technology to be carried everywhere, everytime so the solution was to mount it into a mobile version of the Lab. The main model of this structure consisted on locomotives with porpellers that allowed it to take off and fly to any place. Some variants using different ways of transportation were also created. That is the case with Whitey's lab, which is an icebreaker ship that can be deployed as a lab when docked, is designed to travel on freezing water. With all these advances, bases all over the planet could be mounted and be ran by the Sigma Technology. Experimentation on humans The animals are the only living being that are known to be combined with the Sigma Technology. Rex Chance is the only human alive that were succesfully combined with the Sigma Technology, although he wans't aware, due to his accidentaly exposition to it in the Tunguska Event. When Upton Julius took control over the Sigma Technology, many experiments using villagers were made in attempt to understand the fusion of Rex with the Sigma, but had no success. Reception The Sigma Technology was received with lack of interest by the scientific community, leaving only Dr. Eric Chanikov as the only one having faith in developing this kind of technology. Lucy Willing was one of the scientists that worked along Eric with it for several years. She believed this technology could be used for the betterment of humankind and had to much faith on it that she could not believe that Upton Julius and his allied scientifics were using villagers as subjects of experiment with Sigma Technology, until she found out their tumbs. Upton Julius, Eric Chanikov's friend, became obsessed with it, leading to the point he killed Dr. Chanikov to capture his son, Rex Chance so he can use him to run his plan of take over the world.